La otra mitad de su durazno
by blue kirito
Summary: Una serenata puede convertirse en otra cosa cuando es a Judal a quien se la regalas.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. La otra mitad de su durazno.**

 **.**

Hoy es un día muy especial para Aladdin, su primer aniversario. Hace un año exactamente que es novio de Judal. Estuvo buscando opciones, regalos, algún detalle que pudiese darle pero nada le pareció adecuado. Hasta que viendo una película con Solomon y Sheba encontró la respuesta: una serenata. No tiene idea de si su voz es buena o no, o siquiera si sirve para ello pero considera que no puede ser peor a la rasposa de su pareja que de cualquier manera le encanta. Así, con guitarra en mano se alistó con los primeros rayos del sol y fué a casa del susodicho. Se colocó debajo de su ventana e inicio la magia. Su cantar es dulce y melodioso, como si fuese un pajarrillo con la habilidad de hipnotizar. De a poco se reúne la gente, todos seducidos por su talento. Pero la ventana de Judal no muestra señal alguna de vida. Sin embargo el rendirse no es una característica del alma del menor que pone aún más empeño. Chicos y chicas por igual se sonrojan y contienen el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos ellos y secuestrarle ellas. Pero ni así obtiene lo único que desea.

 _«-Eres muy difícil Judal-kun.»_

Pasó varios minutos que se convirtieron en dos horas, el sudor en su frente es evidente con semejante concierto. Muchos comienzan a sentir pena por él. Y su fuerte corazón también da muestras de sufrimiento. Sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas que no deja salir y su voz sale cada vez con más trabajo.

-¡Por estar a tu lado sería capaz de...!-cantaba.

-¿Enano?

Se giró a su espalda.

-¿Judal-kun?

Le miró a detalle. Trae algunas bolsas en las manos, seguramente fué de compras, se sintió muy tonto.

-Hoy es nuestro aniversario y quería darte una serenata y...

-A la otra avisas porque me perdí todo-admitió carente de tacto.

-¡Ungh!

El peli azulino se fué directo al suelo culpa del agotamiento y shock, perdiendo el sentido. Judal le cogió en brazos y miró a la bola de metiches con desprecio.

-El enano es mío. Si alguien le sigue devorando con los ojos le clavo un baguett en el trasero. Se perdieron al instante.

...

Aladdin despertó confundido y desorientado poco después. Talló su rostro con trabajo.

« _-Que raro, con el tiempo que pasé bajo el sol y para variar cantando mmm creo que me dió un golpe de calor, pero ahora me siento extrañamente fresco y...»_

Palideció, se reincorporó y tiró de la sábana solo para comprobar el pensamiento fatal que cruzó su mente.

-¡Waaaaa estoy desnudo!

El otro le miraba divertido desde la ventana.

-Fué una sesión de sexo más ardiente de lo que puede imaginar~. En verdad eres un cerdo enano.

-¡Oh por dios!

El menor se enrolló como pudo en la sábana y salió corriendo de la habitación, seguramente a buscar algo de ropa. Si no estuviese tan alterado la habría visto en la silla de al lado.

 _«-Je, estoy seguro de que en un rato se dará cuenta de que no hicimos nada. Feliz aniversario enano, es mi manera de agradecer que estés a mi lado.»_

Porque aún si quiere verle contento, molestarle es una de las cosas que más adora en la vida. Tenerle a su merced y no gastarle semejante broma habría sido un desperdicio. La mayoría podrá no entender su actitud pero sabe que su enano siempre será diferente.

-¡Le diré a papá que abusaste de mi!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Solomon me vale pero Sheba me matará!

Salió a toda prisa de la alcoba para encontrarse al chico de pie.

-Tenía que cobrarme. No siempre saldrás victorioso.

-Mendigo enano-sonrió.

-Feliz aniversario Judal-kun.

-Feliz aniversario menso.

-Te quiero.

-Yo te deseo.

-Je je je je-se sonrojó-ya que estamos en eso, ¿qué te parece hacer de tu broma una realidad?

-Y más te vale cantar para mi mientras lo hacemos.

-Oh~...

Le dejó sin palabras y con la mente de blanco. Al final Judal siempre consigue lo que quiere, aunque con Aladdin siempre se pregunta cómo lo obtiene y si no será al revés. Bien podría ser el que baila en las manos de tan inteligente chico y eso...no puede importarle menos. A su lado cosas como el orgullo, miedo o inseguridad no existen. Su ser predestinado, "la otra mitad de su durazno."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Creo que ahora si me pasé XD. Necesito dormir. Gracias por leer compañeros de vicio! :3.**


End file.
